


Reunion

by feverbeats



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joke that got a little out of hand. /o\ Too many pairings to list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Family reunions are always, always stressful. Of course, they'rere much _more _stressful for certain families. Hi, my name is Cloud. My family is . . . a little crazier than most. Right now I'mm hiding in my room and waiting for my stupid extended family to get here so I can . . . hide more.

"My mom, Ifalna, yells from downstairs, "They're here, kids!" Ugh. She's had us cleaning our rooms all day. It's not like I want my cousins to see my room anyway. I figure my sister is already downstairs, because she's good at _everything_. It's not my fault nobody likes me. That's not true, though, really. My parents like me. It's just weird, because I’m adopted and my brother and sister aren't.

I try knocking on my brother's door, but I'm pretty sure he can't hear me over "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Loser. I try yelling to him. "Hey, Sephiroth! Get out here!"

He pokes his head out, glaring at me. "Sorry, Cloud. I'm too cool for reunions." He shuts the door in my face. Whatever. He thinks he's cool just because he wears black jeans and band t-shirts.

On the way downstairs, I see Nanaki, our dog, hiding in Aeris' room. Great. That must mean stupid Hojo is here already. I don't like Hojo, and everyone always looks at me all funny when he's around. They look at him funny, too. I don't really know which side of the family he's from, or how he's related to us. I don't think anyone does, actually. I think he knows Aunt Jenova, though. She never comes to our reunions because she lives in Florida. I'm not totally sure anyone invites her, anyway. We don't really talk about her.

When I get downstairs, I see that there are some people other than Hojo here, thank goodness. My uncles are all sitting around talking to my dad. "I say . . . that boy of yours, Gast . . . Who _did _you adopt him from?" Uncle Reeve is asking. "Because I heard that Ho--"

My mom sweeps into the room and cuts him off. "Never you mind, Reeve. You just focus on shutting up, all right?"

Uncle Reeve sighs and shuts up. I like him pretty well. He fixed my model sword when I broke it last year, but he was going to tell my mom that I'd been trying to juggle it. Unfortunately, Aeris told her first.

Uncle Cid and Uncle Barret are the best. Uncle Cid taught Aeris a whole lot of words she probably isn't supposed to know, but it's not like she's ever going to say them. Right now she's being helpful by setting the table.

Uncle Barret is even cooler than Uncle Cid. He gave me a BB gun last year. Too bad my mom took it away. Dad wanted to let me keep it.

"Cloud," my mom says, "Where's your brother?"

"He's in his room. He wouldn't come out. He says he's--"

"Let me guess: Too cool for reunions?" Uncle Vincent asks. "Don't worry, I'll go get him."

Uncle Vincent is the only person I know who wears more black than Sephiroth. He's kind of creepy and he doesn't talk much, but he always comes to our reunions. He's not really related, but he always comes with Uncle Cid.

After a minute, Uncle Vincent comes downstairs with Sephiroth. "Sephiroth," mom says, "Can you help your sister set the table"

"I'm too cool for setting the table," Sephiroth says.

Aeris steps on his foot, hard, and he starts helping.

Then my cousins start filing in. I have _way _too many cousins. Some of them are ok. Marlene and Denzel are really cute. They're still little, and they actually like me. They climb all over me when they get inside. I resolve to sneak away and play with them, because otherwise Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo will want to play with me, and they _suck_. I'm sorry, but they do. They almost always get what they want, and if they don't, they whine about it. Mostly, they whine all the time.

Oh no. Rufus is here. He's from the Shinra branch of the family, the ones who got rich. I know because they say so. All the time. Rufus goes to some fancy college and spends all his money on hair dye. "Hi, Cloud," he says as soon as he gets inside. "Nice to see you again. Hey, maybe later you can come outside and check out my new car."

Ugh. I'm not going to stick around to hear how much it cost. Rufus is my cousin and he's spoiled and he's GAY. I don't care what he says. Just like I figured: There's a guy a few paces behind him. "This is Tseng, my bodyguard," Rufus says, smirking. Yeah, right. How many "bodyguards" has he had in the last year?

Woah, actually, he seems to have two of his old "bodyguards" with him. Reno and Rude are pretty cool. Reno snuck me a beer once. He's awesome. Rude says that he can't drink because he has to drive Reno and Rufus home.

My cousin Elena is here, too. She's really nice, but it's kind of sad, that way she tries to be like the big kids. At least she's not annoying like Kadaj and the others.

Finally, it's time for dinner. Good. I was having trouble avoiding Rufus.

As I find my chair, I hear Sephiroth saying, "I'm too cool for dinner."

*

By the time dinner's over, I hate the world enough that I decide to go outside. Stupid world.

Luckily for me, our neighbors are outside. Tifa, the girl who lives on one side of us, is really cool. Too bad she beats me up all the time. It's not that she doesn't like me. She's just really tough. Anyway, I really like her.

The girl across the street is named Yuffie, and I can't stand her. She only wants to hang out if she can win everything. Plus, she stole my plushie, Cait Sith one time. Right now she's outside playing with a doll she probably stole from some kid. She yells across the street, "Hey, Cloud! Wanna play?"

I don't, so I ignore her.

I'm just looking for Zack, now. He's the boy who lives on the other side of us, the East side. I know because the sun comes up behind his house every morning. Zack's really nice and sweet. Stupid Sephiroth is always making fun of him, but I guess they sometimes hang out. Whatever. Zack's _my _friend. I can't remember ever not hanging out with him.

When he sees me, his face lights up with that big smile. I decide to avoid my house for the rest of the day. That's probably a good thing, because when I left, Hojo was getting into a Discussion with Uncle Vincent, and those never end well. As I'm walking toward Zack's yard, I hear gunshots, and I sigh. Family, huh.

**Five years later**  
Ok, so, my life still sucks. At least stupid Sephiroth moved out. _Finally_. Now he's living with Aunt Jenova. He doesn't call too much, but jeez, he never lets us forget that he's still around.

Meanwhile, Rufus has taken Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo under his wing, oh god. As if they're not annoying enough already, now they all have cars. _Matching_ cars. That doesn't stop them from whining, though.

In other news, Zack keeps sneaking into my room, and that's kind of weird and kind of neat.

Basically, I guess things are pretty normal here. Tifa and Aeris have been fighting a lot. Zack says they're fighting over me. Uh, ok?

Anyway, finally something starts to happen. One night, when I'm alone in my room, Sephiroth calls me on my neat new cell phone. "Hello?"

"Cloud? It's me."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Well, Kadaj and Loz and Yazoo and I were thinking of having a little reunion. Do you want to come?"

No freaking way. I know better than that.

*

Unfortunately, I can't help getting involved. Oh well, at least that means I can try to put Kadaj and the others in their place. I always get stuck playing peacemaker.


End file.
